Im gonna keep it
by Rikutanze
Summary: little one-shots of sakura. 1- little sakura follows itachi home...whats he gonna do bout it? READ TO FIND OUT! its M cause of language


this is inspired by a picture that i saw once before. i found dit resently and o wamted to make a fanfictiin of it so her it is and i may do more one-shots of pics i see so yeh this is only a one shot but i will probably hav alot of one shots in here so yeh. oh and i will try andn update my other stories and i am redoing my village fanfictiion so i will try and post it soon but anyway on with the storie! oh and sakuea is like 7 or 8 in this fic...just to let yall know

**gaara:** man can you just get on with the storie already?

**me:**...maby... i dont hav to start it ya know

**gaara:** ...just start already!grrrrrrr

**me:** ...not unless u say pwease!

**gaara:** ...-looks horrified- you wouldnt make me...

**me:**... i wouldnt would i? -laughs evily/crazily MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**gaara:** -shivers-...fine just stop laughing scarily!

**me:** fine now say it!

**gaara:** ...p...pwe...pwease hurry the fuck up with the storie already!

**me:** yay! and ok

**me:** i dont own naruto or the pic that inspired this fic

**inner talking**

_thinking_

normal

* * *

><p><strong> sakura POV<strong>

I was resting on a rock under some trees looking up past the branches, watching the stars shine like candles in an endless blackness of the sky when I felt

an incredible amount of chakra aproaching me at a fast pace from the east.

I look to the direction it is coming from waiting for it to come into my view. I don't try to hide myself at all because I am not afraid of what might come threw

the bushes.

So I wait patiently for the chakra source to come and after about 5 minutes the chakra source steps out of the bushes into the view of my emerald green

eyes. The person- a man in a black robe with red cloud things on it and a straw hat with white strips of material hanging down from it - stops when he sees

me and stares at my small form in a red spaghetti strap sundress and my unique NATURAL pink hair.

The man stares at me with crimson eyes,_ it looks like he is evaluating us_ **that fucking HENTAI is STARING at us!** _oh shut up the only pervert here is you inner_

**...shut up...** after that inner stayed silent as I returned to reality to see the man start to walk off.

I follow his retreating back with my eyes and decide something right then and there, _im gonna follow __him_.

So I hop off the rock and start to run to catch up with him. He stops momentarily to watch me try and catch up with him, he just turns his head back forward

again and starts walking again.

I stay behind him just following him for about half and hour when he suddenly stops in front of a gigantic boulder with a peice of paper on it. The man quickly

goes threw hand signs, to fast for my eyes to follow, and then slams his hands on the boulder with a loud bang. The boulder then began to move away,

causing us to now see that a cave was hiding behind it.

The man starts to walk forward and so do i, as not to get lost or locked out. I follow him threw a hallway with lights every so often hanging on the ceiling.

I grab onto his black robe as he opens a big brown door. He walks threw it and we come to a huge room with couches and chairs and a TV. The occupants in

the room stop what they are doing to look at the person who walked in and what they saw made there mouths hang open.

There they saw a sight that they never thought they would see. Itachi just standing there with a pink hair child-PINK? WTF?- with emerald eyes

clutching his robe. The occupants of the room - deidara, sasori, zetsu, kisame - who now had control of their mouths came over to the pair to examine the

small girl.

"puppy-eye no jutsu"

After I said that i did my best puupy-dog eyes that would make anyone do as I say.

But all of a sudden a black force that was stronger than any shot out from my little form.

Kisame saw this and when the black...thing...popped out it scared him so badly that he fainted and pissed his pants.

The black...force...thing went down adn back into the innocent little pink hared girl. everyone but itachi were staring at the pink haired...monster...girl...with terror in their eyes.

"...Im gonna keep it..." and with that Itachi led the pink haired girl to his room and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

hahaha that was fun to write but i saw a pic adn i wanted to write a fanfic bout it so i did! hahaha but hopefully yall like it but it was just a whim thati did this but anyway so yeh, but im probably gonna do some other one-shot and put it in this story but in different chapters but also i may take requests for like if you see a pic that you like and is funny and stuff then ill probaly do it like i did with this pic..oh and here is the pic:

the twilight saga . com/ photo / akatsuki-3 / next ? context = album&albumId = 2570916%3AAlbum%3A44104314

(take out the spaces though)

but yeh oh and they like HAVE to have sakura in it so yeh just think bout that adn i hope you liked it bye now

LUV

RIKU


End file.
